Redundant
by the-one-and-only-joker
Summary: Bruce Wayne's niece comes for a visit, and gets the surprise of a lifetime. Read to find out more. Constructive crticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast Mary-Kate Olsen on a spit.
1. Summary

Hello again. My first fic wasn't a real success, but that hasn't stopped me from writing! In case you haven't seen my profile, I am currently OBSESSED with the Joker. This is why I have decided to write a fanfic about him. You may think he's O.O.C, but that's part of my fic. Part of my _PLAN_. So here's the summary, if you like it leave a comment and I'll post the first chapter.

Title: Redundant

Rating: M (sex, language, that sort of thing)

Based off of: Batman (Nolan-verse)

Summary: Bruce Wayne's niece Sofia comes to stay for a little while. While Bruce throws a party for her arrival, the Joker is plotting to take her hostage. This time, there are no stakes. She is his prisoner. Is the Joker as bad as everyone thinks he is? Will Bruce ever get his niece back? And what will happen to Sofia? Well, you'll have to read to find out.

So that's that. Post a comment! Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast Mary-Kate Olsen on a spit.


	2. Sofia? A Problem?

Ok, here's the first chapter of Redundant. All of you comic book people say "Bruce doesn't have a sister." Well in this story, he does. Hope you like it.

1.

Bruce Wayne was lying on his bed, trying to get some rest from staying out all night. He was watching out for the Joker. He hadn't made a very big move in a while, and he was beginning to worry. He tried to calm himself down. He shut his eyes and tried to submit himself to sleep, but it didn't work. He sighed as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Alfred entered, holding the phone in his hand.

"Master Wayne, its Julia."

Bruce immediately sat up. Julia? It couldn't be. He hadn't heard from her in five years. He took the phone from Alfred and went to sit on his bed.

"Julia," he said. "Is that really you?"

He heard a laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Yes it's me," Julia answered. Bruce hadn't heard the voice of his sister in ages. He hadn't seen her in forever.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Bruce, you assume that just because I'm calling you, that I need something?"

"Because I've haven't heard from you in five years, the answer is yes."

Julia sighed.

"Damn it Bruce. You know me too well. It's about Sofia."

Sofia? His niece? She was always such an angel to him. He hoped it was something good. He couldn't deal with any more problems.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just misses you. And she shares it with me every day. She just tells me that she wants to see you, and when I tell her that you might be busy, she just tells me to fuck off."

"That doesn't sound like her."

"She changed Bruce. I don't really know what I'm doing."

Bruce sighed. He knew what Julia wanted him to do. He debated whether or not he should do it. He hadn't seen Sofia in a while, but he didn't want to put her in any danger. Finally, after minutes of listening to Julia describe how Sofia had changed, he spoke.

"You want me to take care of her for a while."

"Bruce, you don't understand how big of a help it would be if you did. I would owe you forever."

Bruce laughed. Same old dramatic Julia. He thought again about his answer. He wasn't sure he should be doing this. He knew he shouldn't be taking care of her. There was too much at risk. But he missed his niece so much.

"Fine," he said. He thought he heard Julia sigh with relief on the phone. "I'll send her a car to pick her up tomorrow morning. Early."

"Thank you Bruce. Thank you so much."

She hung up and he threw the phone on the other side of the bed. He got up and went into the kitchen to find Alfred making him dinner. Alfred turned to him.

"Is everything alright, Master Wayne?"

Bruce sat down near the counter.

"Sofia's coming to stay with us for a while. I don't know how long."

"Is there a problem with her?"

"No. She just really wants to see me. Her mom says she's changed a bit."

Alfred smiled.

"Well that's what teenagers do. You didn't exactly stay the same. You weren't always happy."

Bruce laughed.

"I know Alfred. I know that."

"Well at least you're aware. Now you'll know what I went through taking care of you."

Alfred put Bruce's' dinner down and left the room. Bruce chuckled to himself once more before he began to eat his dinner.

THE NEXT MORNING

Alfred went to open the door. When he opened it, Sofia was standing beneath a mountain of luggage. Alfred stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"My my Ms. Sofia, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Sorry Alfred. My mom didn't know how long I was going to stay, so she packed practically everything I own."

"Here, let me help you."

Alfred took her bags and set them down on the floor.

She smiled. "It's nice to see you again Alfred."

"Same, Ms. Sofia."

"You don't have to call me that Alfred. It's not necessary."

"I had a feeling it wouldn't be, but I like to be polite anyway. Why don't you go inside and relax. It was a long trip, am I right?"

"Pretty long. And thanks Alfred."

Alfred went to take her bags into the guestroom while Sofia went to stare out of the windows. She realized how high up she was.

"Real high up. Fucking scary."

"I know, weird isn't it?"

Sofia quickly turned around to stare into the face of her uncle. Bruce almost jumped back in shock. Julia was right. She_ had_ changed. Her red, straight hair flowed down her back. Her blue eyes were hidden by the dark makeup that, along with her ruby red lips, clashed against her pale skin. She wore a green tank top and a black skirt.

Bruce didn't know what to say. "You look…different."

"Well Uncle Bruce, I couldn't stay ten forever."

He hugged her.

"Sorry I'm a little late."

"That's ok. Who was it? The Joker?"

Bruce pulled out of the hug and stared at Sofia.

"Uncle Bruce, my mom told me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Bruce sighed.

"I was just keeping watch over Gotham. Just making sure everything's ok. Oh, and that reminds me. There's going to be some rules around here."

"There always are."

"Sorry, but that's the way it's going to be. Rule number one: no leaving the house. You really have no reason too. And since you know I'm Batman, we'll add a few more. Rule number two: no touching the equipment. I don't even know what half of it does. Rule number three: don't take the Batmobile or Batpod out for a ride."

"Is the Lamborghini ok?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sofia laughed.

"Quick question, do I have to attend those business parties and everything? Cause I know you like wanna keep me safe or something."

"Yes you have to. In fact, there is one being held here tonight. For your arrival."

Sofia looked at him. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Um, that's very flattering, but I didn't pack anything fancy."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't. That's why I had some ladies go out and buy some dresses for you."

She continued to stare at him. After a minute, she spoke.

"Julia's right. You can be un-fucking-believable at times."

Bruce smiled. She had gained some of Julia's attitude.

"Alfred will take your room. See you in a couple of hours."

Alfred motioned to Sofia for her to follow him, and she left without a word. Bruce smiled and went to his room to get ready.

Yeah, I'm very new to this. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast Mary-Kate Olsen on a spit.


	3. The Party and Outfits

Hey people. I'm going to post this chapter because school started for me yesterday. ( I really don't want to go back, but I have no choice. I'll try to update on weekends as much as I can. I promise that. The Joker won't be in this chapter personally, but he WILL be talked about. On with the chapter! Italics will be thoughts. Example: _The Joker is hot_, Sofia thought. If the italics are just in a sentence, it's for emphasis.

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Batman or DC Comics. I own myself and a lot of Joker stuff. That's all.

2.

Sofia looked at her room in amazement. The bed was enormous and she had her own bathroom. Her own bathroom! She always had to share one with her mother and whoever her mother was dating that month.

"Alfred, are all the rooms this huge?"

Alfred looked at her. He smiled.

"The majority of them are. Now, Master Wayne has hired Theresa to do your makeup and Christina to do your hair. The dresses they picked out are on the bed. Pick out whichever one you like."

"Thanks Alfred."

She watched Alfred leave and sighed. Then she turned to Christina and Theresa.

"I'm guessing you sunshine twins are here to make me look so shitting pretty."

Christina looked at Theresa for an answer. After a minute of staring at each other, Theresa spoke.

"Uh-huh."

Sofia smiled.

"Was that so hard? No, right? So, what are my outfit choices?"

The pointed to the bed. They were scared of her. They must've been late 20's early 30's, and they were scared of a 15 year old? _Too good to be true,_ Sofia thought. She walked over to the bed and glanced at the dresses. They were so…_colorful_. She'd seen some of them before, but they were in stores that she couldn't even step into without being accused of trying to steal 

something. She tossed one by one aside until she found the perfect one. Christina sighed and Sofia though she heard money coming out of a wallet. She pointed to the one she wanted, and Theresa nodded.

"If you come over here, I'll do your makeup."

"Sure, why not?"

They went to the bathroom and Sofia sat by the sink. Theresa stared at her, trying to figure out what to do.

"Ok, so the first thing we'll do is take the black stuff off of your eyes."

She took some type of cloth out of her bag and Sofia jumped up.

"Whoa, whoa WHOA! Time out. If you're taking the makeup off, you better be putting it on the exact same way."

"You really shouldn't have black stuff all over your eyes."

"Why not?"

Theresa gulped.

"The Joker has black war paint all over his eyes. People might think that you work for him."

"What does this weirdo look like anyways?"

Theresa yelled to Christina to bring in the newspaper. Christina obeyed and handed it to Sofia. Sofia took the newspaper and glanced at the picture. The man on the front page did indeed have black war paint on top his eyes, but they neglected to mention the Glasgow smile covered by red lipstick. On top of it all there was white war paint that covered the rest of his face. His hair was long and stringy. Oily looking too. It seemed to be dyed a shade of green. Sofia put the newspaper down and smiled.

"Well then, paint my lips red and get the green hair dye! Come on Christy, move it!"

"You can't be serious."

"No, no, I am. Make my hair look like a fucking leprechaun! I'll call myself Jokie sand I'll dance at parties."

Theresa and Christina just looked at her, their eyes widened in shock.

"God I'm kidding. You Gotham people can't take a joke. Why so serious?"

Christina looked like she was about to faint. Theresa pleased with her.

"Please. Please just let me do my work."

Sofia smiled.

"Fine. But if I hate it, I'm going Chucky on your ass."

"Fair enough."

HOURS LATER!

The party had already started. Bruce was explaining to Rachel how Sofia had changed since he last saw her.

"Bruce," Rachel said. "She's a teenager. They're always going to be a little rebellious. It's how they're programmed."

"I know. I'm just hoping I can handle this. She knows my secret too."

"Well, it's better that way. That way she's not suspicious. And if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks. I'm going to go get her. I'll be right back."

He walked toward her room and knocked on the door. He heard a faint voice inside."

"Come in."

Bruce entered to find Sofia sitting on her bed. She had on a black and red dress. There was sheer black fabric with red under it. Her hair was down and lightly curled, and her blue eyes were visible. Her black heels lay discarded on the floor.

"Hey."

"They made me look weird."

"I know! I can actually see your eyes! Did you know that they're blue?"

Sofia laughed.

"I think I'm over dressed. This dress is so fancy it's unbearable. I'm going to look like a total loser."

"Nah. I told everyone to dress fancy. They look like losers too. Don't worry. You don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to."

Sofia took a deep breath and put her heels on.

"Ok. Let's go and get this over with."

She took her uncle's hand and walked out of the room. When she saw all of the people, she tensed up. Bruce gave her a reassuring look and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. I hope you're having a great time tonight. I'd like to introduce you to my niece. This is Sofia."

Everyone turned to look at her. For the first time in a very long time, she became nervous. She raised her hand a little and waved a little.

"Hi."

Everyone replied back and she sighed with relief. Bruce leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"See, I told you? Now come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

They maneuvered through people until they got to Rachel.

"Sofia, this is my oldest friend, Rachel Dawes."

Rachel smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Sofia smiled. She shook Rachel's hand. "So, you've known Bruce forever, right?"

"Yes, yes I have. Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to apologize greatly. How can you stand it?"

Rachel tried hard not to laugh, but she could help it. She burst out laughing while Bruce stared at the floor. After she stopped laughing, Bruce spoke.

"You gotta love that teenage humor."

"Sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry," Rachel said. "So Sofia, what kind of music do you listen too?"

"Oh you know the good stuff. Aerosmith, the Beatles, Ozzy. My mom got me into that style."

"I bet she didn't tell you that I got her into it," Bruce said.

Rachel smiled. "And he got me into it. I remember your rocker phase. Your hair was so long, your clothes were ripped, and you never bathed."

"Rachel," Sofia said. "If you have any pictures, give them to me. I will pay you."

"Hey, come on now. That was the style back then!"

"No wonder it went out of style, Uncle Bruce."

Rachel and Bruce then got into a fight about whose style was worse. Sofia ducked out and took her phone from the inside of her heel and looked at a picture of the Joker. She looked at it for a while. _If you subtract the makeup, he doesn't really look that bad, _Sofia thought. She felt someone sit down next to her and look over her shoulder. She struggled to put her phone away. She heard Rachel laugh a little as she leaned back next to her.

"Interested in Gotham's most wanted criminal, are we?"

"Yeah, just a bit. Does anyone know how he got those scars? They look pretty nasty."

"No one knows," Rachel responded. She saw the questioning look on Sofia's face and added, "Not even your uncle."

"Is he really as dangerous as people say he is?"

"Even more. He's a cold-hearted psychopath."

Sofia thought for a moment. Usually people who were considered psychopaths had a very dark past. That was usually their reason. There had to be a reason he was like this.

"Intriguing."

The party lasted on and on while Sofia and Rachel just talked about random things like music and TV. Bruce eventually joined in when he "got sick of having meaningless conversations with people". To the happiness of them all, the party died down. Sofia had gotten them making fun of people at the party, and they ran out of things to say about them. They eventually turned back to Bruce's old wardrobe. Some of the remaining guests gathered to listen, and they got a real kick out of it. At about 2am the last person left. Only Sofia, Rachel and Bruce were left. Bruce was hiding his embarrassment, but after a while he got up the courage to speak.

"You two are so horrible. Am I really that easy of a target?"

Sofia turned to him.

"Hey, you introduced us. It's not our fault that you make Farmer Ted look like Blaine."

"Sofia, those are characters from two different movies," Rachel explained.

"I know, I'm just trying to prove a point."

Bruce smiled.

"Very nice. Sofia, why don't you go into your room and I'll have Alfred send you some real dinner."

"Thanks. Well, it was nice meeting you. Goodnight."

Rachel waved good night as Sofia went into her room.

"She seems like a nice girl." Rachel said.

"Do I have to be worried about her?"

"Bruce you know what he looks like. You know the mask he wears and the masks his henchmen wear. And you told me you told her the rules. She'll be fine."

"I know. I just can't help but worry."

"Well, that's what happens when you're watching a kid. You get so nervous and scared for them you could have a heart attack, am I right? You'd do anything to make sure that she was ok."

"Yeah you're right. I'm just getting this weird feeling like something's going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to her. And on the occasion that something does happen, you'll take care of it. And everyone will help you through it. I swear it'll be ok."

Bruce smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem," Rachel responded. She looked at her watch. "Bruce, I'm sorry but I have to get going."

Bruce's face lowered in disappointment.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight Rachel. Drive safe."

"Goodnight Bruce."

Rachel walked out of the door and Bruce sighed. When he turned to go to his room, he saw Sofia standing in her doorway.

"Uncle Bruce, you are so totally crushing on her. I haven't even been here that long and I know it.

He laughed a little and went over to her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Goodnight Sofia."

"Night Uncle Bruce."

He walked away. Sofia smiled and went back into her room._ I might like it here. Everyone seems nice so far,_ Sofia thought. As Alfred brought in her dinner, she kept thinking about the Joker. She had no idea why she had such an interest in him. He was so different. He seemed so interesting and _exciting._

So that was the party. I originally wrote this chapter at 3 in the morning a couple of weeks ago, so it wasn't my best. I tried to rewrite it as best as I could, so I hope you like it. I'm also trying to get one of my friends to join out little fanfiction world. She seriously loves the Joker as much as I do, so we'll see!

Peace, Rock and Insanity


	4. Joker's Plan

Hey. I'm going to update this since I won't be here tomorrow. Going to the grandparents! / I just want to stay home and write all day! So here we go. CHAPTER 3!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own DC comics, Viva La Bam, Batman, or sadly The Joker. I own Sofia and a bunch of Dark Knight stuff.

3.

Sofia woke up at around ten. She dragged herself to her dresser and decided what to wear. She pulled out black skinny jeans and, a black tank top and a long red tube top. She went into the bathroom to get ready. She took the brush and pulled it through her hair, pulling into a half up half down ponytail. After she did that, she decided to apply her makeup. She didn't understand why people didn't like her makeup. Sure it was really dark and it contrasted with her face; but that was how she liked it. Her friends did the same thing, and no one cared about them. She always knew her mom hated it. She really didn't care. She understood parents were supposed to hate what their kids usually did. It was the natural order of things. She finished it, checked to make sure that it was ok, and pulled on her clothes. She left her room and walked into the kitchen. Alfred was there cleaning. Sofia smiled.

"Still cleaning, Alfred? You never seem to stop."

Alfred turned around. He put down the Windex and cloth he was holding and walked over to her.

"Well, it's what I do. You're up a little late."

"Yeah. We teenagers do tend to do that."

Alfred chuckled.

"I suppose they do. Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"You can make me anything?"

"Anything you'd like."

Sofia was shocked. She hadn't had a hot breakfast in forever. Usually she just had cold cereal or fruit.

"Um, can you make me chocolate chip pancakes? And sausage?"

"I most certainly could. Why don't you go into the living room and watch TV? I'll bring you your breakfast when it's ready."

"Thanks Alfred," Sofia said. She looked around the kitchen. "Where's Uncle Bruce?"

"There was a robbery. He left about ten minutes ago."

Sofia inhaled. "Was it the Joker?"

"Possibly. I don't really know. I presume he'll tell you the details when he gets back."

Sofia exhaled and went into the living room, turned on the TV and sat down. She changed the channel to Viva La Bam. Watching people get hurt made her feel better about whatever she was going through at the time. She tried to control her laughing so Alfred didn't think that she was insane. It was harder than she thought it would be.

"Ah, I see you watch it too."

Sofia quickly turned around to see Alfred holding her breakfast on a tray. He set it down on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Master Wayne occasionally watches these shows after he takes care of criminals. He says it relaxes him."

Sofia laughed. The thought of her uncle watching Bam Margera was just too insane to be real.

"It makes me feel really happy, and it makes me laugh, so I guess it relaxes me. Thanks again for breakfast, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and left. As she ate her breakfast, she got this weird feeling up her spine. The chill made her eyes go wide and sent her deep into paranoia. It made her feel weird. Like she was being _watched._

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKDTDK TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKDTDK TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKDTDK TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKDTDK

The Joker sat in a warehouse throwing darts at pictures of the civilians of Gotham. His henchmen were watching the news in the other room. The Joker was disappointed in himself. He felt as if he was losing his touch. It was Wednesday. And all he had pulled off was a meaningless little bank robbery. And no one even died! Just to 'serious injuries'! A month ago, 15 people would've been dead by now. He couldn't turn into a laughing stock. He would not lose his reputation. He needed to do something BIG. Something to show Gotham that he was still around. That this was _HIS _city.

"Hey Boss!" Happy shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"You're on the news. They're covering the robbery."

The Joker walked out of his office and toward the TV. The reporter said that he stole over 10 million dollars and that the two who were injured were in serious condition. That was it.

"That's it? That's IT? I stole the money they were going to donate to the fucking charity, and that's all they say?"

The henchmen cowered in fear. When he usually got like this, he beat one of them. Last one didn't make it. He was too weak. When the Joker looked at the TV again, the reporter was standing outside Wayne manor. He punched the henchman who was talking and listened to what the reporter said.

"Some of Gotham's most famous faces were at Wayne manor last night. Apparently, Bruce Wayne through a party for a family member who will be staying with him for a while. He threw the party for her arrival. There are no pictures of the relative and we don't have the name but if she's watching right now, we hope that she has a pleasant stay in Gotham."

The Joker walked over to the TV and shut it off. Although there was no expression on his face, he was laughing hysterically inside. This was so easy! They could've just handed her to him. It would've made things so much easier. But, he liked the thrill of watching his kidnap victims beg for mercy. He turned toward the henchmen.

"They want her to have won-derful stay in good ol' Gotham? Well, let's give it to her then. Grumpy, find the location on Wayne's house. We'll leave as soon as you get the address."

Grumpy nodded, turned to the computer and went online. He turned back to his boss.

"What are the stakes? What do they gotta do to get her back?"

The Joker walked over to Grumpy and slapped him upside the head.

"Stakes? There ARE no stakes. She doesn't leave until I say she does. They try to get her, she's dead. "

The Joker then began to chuckle madly. His henchmen got up and pulled on their masks as he went back into his office to get his own. This would put him back on top. He just had to figure out what to do with her. How would he torture her? How would he torture the family? He smiled as the idea flashed across his brain. It was so out of the ordinary. So not _him._ That's how he would get 'em. He got his mask and left his office, chucking to himself.

Dun dun DUN!! Yes I know I'm evil for the cliffhanger, but I like to be evil. It's more fun! I just got the Dark Knight script from Barnes and Nobel a couple of hours ago, and my cousin is threatening to bring me to a mental institution. I told her it was ok as long as it was Arkham! Yeah, I know. Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to light the bonfire where we will burn Mary-Kate Olsen. You wanna join?

Peace, Rock, and Insanity.


	5. She Understands

Yay I'm updating! I'm very happy about this. I'm combining two chapters into one, so I think this chapter will be long. And here we GO.

DISCLAIMER! I don't own DC Comics, Batman or the Joker. If I owned the Joker, you fangirls wouldn't be seeing him in your dreams. He'd always be with me. But sadly, he's in my dreams too.

Sofia had finished breakfast hours ago and was now relaxing on the couch listening to her iPod. She got up to go her room when she noticed Alfred on the phone, his expression nervous. He turned to her.

"Sofia, it's your uncle."

She walked over to him and took the phone.

"Uncle Bruce?"

"Sofia," Bruce said. There was an extreme amount of fear in his voice. "Word's come in that the Joker is targeting you."

Sofia's eyes widened. She started to shake.

"How did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter. I want you to pack a bag of things you want. Alfred will take you to the Batcave. Take whatever you need. I want you to hurry."

Sofia hung up the phone and ran to her room. She pulled a backpack out from under her bed. She put in books, her cell phone, her iPod, clothes, and other needed items. She ran outside into the living where Alfred and security guards were waiting. They were obviously there just to lead her out of the building. They all went into the elevator. Sofia was nervous as anything. She couldn't believe this was happening. How did he find out about her? Questions entered her mind though she chose to ignore them. She just wanted to see her uncle. They left the elevator and went outside. The security guards that were supposed to be making sure the entrance was safe were lying in pools of their own blood. The Joker's thugs appeared out of nowhere holding guns. The security guards were ready to aim, but they froze once the Joker appeared. He took off his mask and went toward the guards. He circled around them once and then nodded to his henchmen, who shot them down. Sofia nearly screamed. She looked at Alfred, who leaned in to whisper something to her.

"Don't tell them anything. Not even your name."

Sofia nodded. The Joker came up to her.

"Hm. I'm very disappointed. I expected you to be MUCH prettier. You know, since you're related to Wayne."

"Yeah, well, you don't look like a model either, jackass."

Alfred and the Joker's henchmen tensed up. Didn't she know who she was talking too? This man could kill her and not care about it at all, and she was calling him a jackass? The Joker smiled.

"A bit of attitude I see? Well that won't come in handy."

He grabbed her by the hair and led her to the van that was parked in front of the building. She tried all of her might not to scream; she couldn't let him know she was scared. He threw her in, jumped in the driver's seat and sped off. The henchmen ran to the other van and followed suit. Alfred took out his cell phone and called Bruce.

"Alfred, where are you guys?"

"Master Wayne, he had the place surrounded. She was taken. The security is dead."

Alfred heard Bruce inhale and exhale.

"Ok. Ok, um, call Gordon and Julia. Send a helicopter over to Julia. Get Rachel too. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Take your time, Master Wayne."

Bruce hung up and ran his hands through his hair. He sighed and let one tear fall to the floor before he went to get to the elevator.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDTDKTDKTDKTDK

Sofia opened her eyes to find 5 men surrounding her, pointing guns at her. She sat up slowly, still clutching her backpack. One of the men in the clown mask told another man to get her back from her. He reached over to her and took it. He unzipped it.

"What does she got?" Grumpy asked.

"IPod, clothes, books, cell phone. Well, I should keep this. You can keep everything else."

They threw her bag back at her, never taking the guns off her. Sofia spoke.

"Ok, let me say something. I just got kidnapped. I have no idea where I am and no idea how to get back to where I came from. And even if I try to run, which I won't, I'm guessing I'll have 50 bullets in my back by the time I reach that TV am I right?"

The henchmen nodded.

"I won't run. Can I just get up? God my legs hurt. What did you do, sit on me?"

She got up and began to walk around. The henchmen were confused. Usually the hostages were begging and pleading for mercy by now. She didn't appear afraid or nervous. She wasn't even crying. Why was she acting so different? She was the only one who knew that she would die if she tried to escape. They all looked at each other.

"Who's gonna tell the boss?" Doc asked.

They all said 'not me' at the same time.

'What about you, Dopey?" Happy asked.

"Why do I always gotta do this shit?"

"Cause we say so. Now go."

Dopey grumbled under his breath and started walking toward the Joker's office. He sighed and knocked on the door. The Joker gave his usual groan as if to say 'come in'. He opened the door.

"So," the Joker said. "What's she doing? Begging for mercy? Crying? Fetal position?"

"No boss. She's not doing _anything_. She's calm as anything?"

"Nothing?" The Joker was shocked.

"I'm as surprised as you are."

The Joker stood up and slammed Dopey's head against the wall to let some anger out. Then he went outside and walked to where his other henchmen were. When he got there, he saw her sitting and read, no expression on her face. He yelled.

"MOVE!"

His voice echoed through the warehouse and startled the henchmen. But not Sofia. She was expecting it. The Joker took notice to that.

"YOU! Come here."

Sofia marked her place in her book and walked over to the Joker.

"What do you want?"

"What's your name?"

Sofia smiled.

"What's yours?" she asked.

He slapped her across the face. She looked at him.

"Hitting me is not going to make me answer."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What. Is. Your. Name?

"I won't tell you mine until you tell me yours. So I hope you have a nickname for me until then."

He took his knife out of his pocket and pulled her toward him. There was only a hint of fear in her blue eyes. _Are they blue? I can't see under all that back shit. WHY DO I EVEN CARE!? _The Joker thought. He turned around to his henchmen.

"Grumpy, get the camera for me, would you?"

Grumpy ran to his office and returned with a video camera. He handed it to the Joker and he let Sofia go.

"Now, we're going to make a little video. Remember to smile for your uncle Brucey!"

He began to laugh. Sofia had never heard a laugh like that before. It sent shiver up and down her spine. Goosebumps began to form on her arms and legs. She knew the laugh was supposed to scare her. But it didn't. I made her feel good. It felt comfortable and…_right_.

Ok. This was chapter 8 and 9 in my notebook, but since I'm combing chapters, it's shorter. Don't worry, I still have a lot more chapters to type up! Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast Mary-Kate Olsen on a spit. Care to join me to roast the anorexic pig?

Peace, Rock, and Insanity.


	6. A Video of 'Jackie'

Ok, so here's an update

Ok, so here's an update. I don't know what else to say. Thanks for all the reviews and support! I love my fans so much.

DISCLAIMER! I don't own DC Comics, The Dark Knight, yada yada yada. The disclaimer is always so hard to write. It makes me depressed…..

5.

Bruce, Julia, Rachel, and Gordon were sitting on the couch watching the news. Every channel had something about Sofia on it. Since they refused to give her name, they just called her 'The Missing Wayne Girl'. Every other minute they would show the picture of her from the party. Bruce smiled every time he saw that picture. Had it only been yesterday that they had been so happy? Had it been only a couple of hours ago that they were making fun of his outfit choices? Why did the Joker have to do this? Bruce would've preferred it if he had robbed another charity or killed more people. Anything but Sofia. He had never done anything to him in Bruce Wayne form. Why did he have to choose her? He was taken out of his thoughts by Rachel nudging his shoulder.

"Bruce," she said. "They have a video of Sofia!"

Bruce turned his attention to Mike Engel on the TV.

"A tape has been sent to us from an unknown location about The Missing Wayne Girl. We warn you, the image might be disturbing."

The picture then changed to Sofia being held by two men in masks. The camera was unsteady and there was laughter in the background. The Joker spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Look what I GOT!! What's your name?"

Silence. Only silence. The Joker then shouted

"WHAT IS YOUR GOD DAMN NAME?"

Sofia didn't turn toward him. She continued to stare at the floor.

"I already told you asshole; I'm not telling you my name until you tell me yours."

The Joker said nothing, but one of his henchmen grabbed a handful of Sofia's hair and pulled it away from her body. She screamed in pain, trying to release herself from their grasp. Her screaming was then mixed with the Joker's laugh, making the sound almost inaudible. _Inhuman_, even. Bruce watched Julia bury her head into her hands and sob. Rachel began to pat her back, never taking her eyes off the screen. The camera then turned toward the Joker.

"Just in case you were wondering, there are NO stakes. She stays as long as I want her too. I'm not saying that I'll hurt her; I'm not saying I won't. I want all of the citizens of Gotham to feel worried for her _everyday._ She's like my new little toy. I might have fun with her for a while, but I'm not quite sure if I want to throw her out yet. If policemen try to look for her, she'll get beaten. If Batman comes for her…well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

Sofia got out from the henchmen's grasp and lunged toward the Joker. She punched him with a left hook and she looked very pleased with herself. She was then kicked in the gut by the Joker and he began to laugh again. Sofia began to cough on the floor. She wasn't going to take this. She ran back over to him and went to kick him, but he slapped her across the face, leaving a fresh red mark on her face. The henchmen grabbed Sofia by the arms and pulled her back.

"Guys, don't worry about me!" Sofia said, her voice weak. Bruce could tell he really hurt her. The Joker took the camera away from Sofia and focused on his face.

"One more thing to say. 'The Missing Wayne Girl'? How uncreative is tha-t. I've got a better name. How about we call you Jackie for the time being? You know, a little something for the people who think they know little old me."

Sofia raised her head.

"Um...what? Are you serious?"

"Remember what I said. You know I mean it."

He laughed once more before the screen went to static. Alfred shut off the TV as Julia's sobbing became louder. Rachel began to talk to Julia to try to calm her down as Bruce and Gordon stepped away to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Bruce asked.

"Too tell you the truth, I honestly have no idea. You heard what he said. And I believe every word he said."

"I know. So do I."

"And he said she would get hurt worse if we sent Batman, so there really are no options."

Bruce's' face fell. He wouldn't be able to get her out of this one. If he tried anything, Sofia would be killed. He remembered her face from the video. She tried to look strong, but he saw the weakness in her face. He never wanted to see that happen to her again. Bruce gulped as he made his decision.

"I say we let it be."

"What?"

They turned around to see Julia standing before them.

"You're going to leave Sofia in the hands of that maniac? How can you do that?"

"If we try to save her, it'll make matters worse!" Bruce explained. "Julia, you know I love Sofia and that I don't want her hurt anymore than you do. But that's why we can't do anything. You have to try and understand. You know your daughters smart. She'll be fine. I know she will be ok."

Julia ran over to her brother and hugged him tight. Her tears stained his shirt with mascara, but he didn't care.

"Bruce-I'm so scared."

"I know Julia. I know."

Bruce hung his head. Whatever happened to Sofia or "Jackie" was on his hands.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

"Jackie?" Sofia asked. "Why Jackie?"

"Cause that's what I picked! We could always use your real name."

Sofia shook her head.

"That's what I thought. Now go do whatever you want. I don't care."

Sofia stood up slowly. The Joker kicked hard. She was confused.

"So that was it? You beat me up on TV so people think that that's what you'll be doing to me and then you let me do whatever I want?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. Unless you want me to hurt you. We could have a little sex-ed class."

"Yeah, no. Not until you take the war paint off, wash your hair and brush your teeth dumbass."

"Lovely. Now stay here. We're going to steal some food. If you try to run, I WILL know and I WILL find you again."

"Yeah yeah whatever. GO away."

The Joker snarled and left with his henchmen. When they left, Sofia noticed that one stayed behind. _I could easily take him out. Distract him, take his gun…nah. Not worth it, Sofia_ thought. She went over to her backpack to get a book. The henchmen raised his gun at her.

"I'm getting a BOOK! I have no weaponry of any kind."

She walked over to the couch and sat down. Whenever she read, nothing could distract her. Nothing at all. However, she did jump a little when she heard police sirens drive by the warehouse minutes later. She knew they weren't for her. She didn't really care that much. Ten minutes later, she heard a door slam.

"He's ba-ack," she said in a sing-song voice.

She heard footsteps walking toward her but she didn't look up. Not even when a bag of McDonalds fell on her book.

"Is this supposed to last me my stay?"

"No, actually, it isn't. Stop with the fucking sarcasm before I take the food away. I can easily let you starve and not have a-ny problem with it."

He walked back into his office and shut the door. The henchmen sat around her and began to eat. She looked at each of them.

"Is this for real?"

They looked at her.

"You guys work for the _Joker_. He's Gotham's most wanted criminal. Shouldn't you be like beating me up or something right now?"

Grumpy turned toward her.

"Jackie, he told us not to harm you in any way. If you have any problems with that, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear about them."

"This is so weird."

She didn't argue anymore. She began to eat as Happy turned on the TV. The news was full of reports about Jackie (or Sofia). Every single news station was talking about her.

"Apparently you're famous," Happy said.

"That's what it seems."

A door slammed and they all looked over to see the Joker standing outside his office.

"Jackie. Come here."

Sofia got up off the couch and walked toward him.

"You know, I'm not a dog. Unlike you, I can understand big words," she told him.

"Haha. You need to work on your material if you're going to be staying here. Now listen to me. We have lives. _I _have a life. We're going to be doing shit all day. Bank robberies, murders and whatnot. You can either participate, or you can stay here and wait for us to come back."

"So what you're telling me is that I can either become a murdering psychopath like you or I can stay here and watch TV all day? I think I'll watch some TV. Better for the mind."

Sofia turned around and walked back toward the couch. The Joker returned to his office and continued to plan. He knew what was going to happen. He knew how Jackie was going to react to staying home all day. He knew what she would do sooner or later. And it was going to be so much fun watching it happen.

If I didn't say this before, I'm typing this on my dad's computer cause my brother broke the Microsoft Word on my laptop somehow. If there are any problems with the fic I am so sorry. 

IF ANY OF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHY THE JOKER CHOSE TO NAME HER JACKIE, PRIVATE MESSAGE ME YOUR ANSWER AND I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU'RE RIGHT!

Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast Mary-Kate Olsen on a spit.


	7. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

Hi people. I have excuses. I was working on this fic in my Italian class and my Italian teacher thought I was doing homework. I tried to explain to her that I wasn't but she took my fic away. She opened it up to this chapter and read it OUT LOUD TO THE CLASS! I was mortified! But if you know me, you know that I can't take that. So I went home and did some research. When I went back to school the next day I raised my hand in Italian, stood up, and recited both of the Joker's scar stories in Italian. No response from the teacher whatsoever. The class was in awe. They had NO idea what I just said. I have the translations and I will put them in my profile when I'm done here. I hope people haven't given up on this story. I haven't seen many reviews. I'm going to keep posting this story and hope that people keep reading. Well, here's chapter 6!

6.

It had been a week since her kidnapping. Sofia was getting used to being called Jackie and to usually being left alone in the warehouse for hours at a time. When they came home, the Joker would usually yell at one of his henchmen for fucking something up, grab his food, and then retreat to his office. The henchmen were always excited to share the day's events with her. They always told her what bank they robbed, how much they stole from, and how many people each one of them killed and how they did it. Everyone was trying to find out about Jackie. Every time they asked the Joker where she was, he would shoot them. Obviously, he was a very private man. Sofia was growing bored of being stuck in the house all the time. The news was always the same and she had read all of her books already. She didn't want to go on the robberies though. She couldn't kill someone. She didn't have that quality in her. But she wanted to do something. She had had this idea looming around in her head for a while, but she wasn't sure that it would work. _What do you have to lose? Just do it, they're dumb enough to fall for it. _

"Why do you guys only rob banks?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Doc answered.

"Well, all you do is rob banks and restaurants. How bout robbing like an electronics store or a video game store, so you guys have something to do when you get back?"

The henchmen looked at each other. The Joker appeared out of his office.

"Jackie, come here for a minute."

Sofia sighed and got up from the couch. She walked up to the Joker and folded her arms.

"What do you want from my existence?"

"Those men over there are my men. They steal what I tell them to steal. Why are you trying to convince them to steal other things?"

"I'm doing it for two reasons," she explained. "One, I'm bored all the time. And two, I wanted to see if they were really easy to manipulate."

The Joker's face turned into a puzzled expression.

"Would you care to ex-plain tha-t?"

"Well, they obviously have no conscience since they can kill without mercy. You've manipulated them, and I wanted to see if I could do it too."

The Joker smiled and leaned back against the wall.

"Impressive. Very impressive. You've only been here a week and you're starting to try and act like me. I'm honored."

"Get a life fucktard."

The Joker said in the sweetest voice he could possibly make, "YOU are my life now."

He brought her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her hair stood up on her neck and she got goosebumps. He looked into her eyes and tried to act sympathetic. She tried not to show him that she was enjoying every single minute of it, and it was harder than it sounded.

"Would you kindly explain to me what the fuck you are doing?" Sofia shouted.

"Don't you like it? I thought you would. Most of the other girls I kidnap _beg_ for this moment."

"Well, I'm not like them. And I am certainly not like you."

The Joker laughed and went back into his office. Sofia walked back to the couch, trying to shake off the feeling she just felt for the Joker.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

Bruce, Julia and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching TV. Although Gordon assured them that they were doing the best that they could to find Sofia, they were all worried about her. Gordon was his way over. Rachel was trying to find something that they could all watch together as Julia got up and looked out the window. She sighed.

"I miss her so much."

Bruce stood up.

"I know Julia. We all do."

"I just want to know what he's doing to her. I wish I could know."

"Julia, he's not hurting her. That was the deal. He won't hurt her as long as we do nothing."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE"S TELLING THE TRUTH?" Julia screamed. "How do you know that she's not hurt or something like that?"

Just then, the TV changed from Comedy Central to the news. Mike Engel came on the screen.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. The Joker has struck again. This time in some unusual places. He and his henchmen are reported to have stolen 5 Guitar Hero games, one Playstation 2, an iPod dock and two CD's. We will keep you updated on what happens next. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming."

Julia sat on the couch and began to laugh. Bruce smiled big. Gordon entered the room.

"I just heard it on the radio," he said. "I think that your daughter has outsmarted the Joker."

"I think so, too!" Julia replied through her laughter.

Rachel sat there thinking. The Joker was smarter than that. He couldn't have been manipulated by Sofia. The henchmen, maybe. Although Sofia was very intelligent, she was nothing like the Joker. The Joker could manipulate you into doing anything. He could talk you into killing someone in a way that would make you think you that you came up with the idea. There was no way Sofia made him steal those things. Bruce turned toward her and noticed the worried expression on her face and pulled her aside.

"Are you ok, Rachel?"

"Sofia didn't manipulate the Joker."

Bruce's smile faded.

"What? Wait, you heard the news. He stole an iPod dock. Sofia told him to do that."

"Bruce, you should know. You've dealt with the Joker first hand. Do you really think that he could be manipulated by a fifteen year old?"

"Sofia isn't like every other teenager. She's smarter than the rest."

"But the Joker is smarter than that! You of all people should know him. Don't you know what goes through his mind?"

Bruce just stood there. He actually had no idea what went through the Joker's mind. He was scared to even imagine the thoughts he had.

"I can't believe I didn't see this."

"It's completely understandable. You were just happy to hear something that clarified that she was ok. But you have to pay more attention to these things now."

Bruce nodded as they made their way back to the couch. They looked at each other and silently agreed it best not to tell Julia.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

Sofia was kneeling next to Doc. He was groaning in pain. He learned the hard way to never take the Joker's mask on a robbery that he wasn't a part of.

"Doc," Sofia said. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

Doc spoke; his voice strained. "No it isn't. I shoulda known. The Joker always gets mad when people touch his stuff without asking. You can ask the other guys. Some people get much worse."

Sofia turned around to look at the other henchmen.

"He did the same to you guys?"

"Like he said," Dopey answered. "They got much worse. We learned from their mistakes."

Sofia inhaled deeply. She couldn't believe her present situation. He hadn't hurt her yet! He hadn't done _anything_ to her yet! This was getting ridiculous. If they were ever going to hurt her, she prayed that they would do it soon so she could stop this useless wondering. She exhaled and went back to icing his wounds. This was all her fault. Doc had always been the nicest to her, and she almost got him killed because 

she wanted a CD. She fought back the tears. They were pointless. No one would wash them away. No one would comfort her. She hadn't cared about this before. Why was she starting now? She truly care about being stuck in that warehouse until now. It was starting to drive her crazy. Knowing that Bruce and her mom were sitting at home worrying about her was driving her mad. It was getting to her knowing that no one was coming to get her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to march up to the Joker's office and call him every filthy name ever spoken. The urge was hard to resist. She kept telling herself that if she did that, she would wind up like all of the others. She didn't want to be like them. Sitting alone in the warehouse was getting old, though. She appreciated them getting her the games she wanted, but she wanted to _do_ something. She wanted to feel the wind in her hair and the sun in her face. She actually wanted to see her mother again. She wanted someone to hug her and make her feel better. Doc looked over to her and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Hey are you ok?"

Sofia snapped back to reality.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not. You look like you wanna cry."

"I swear I'm fine."

She has to make up a lie. She didn't want them thinking she was weak.

"I just-I just can't believe this happened."

"Jackie calm down. I'm gonna be fine."

Sofia smiled and Doc took the ice pack. Grumpy and Sleepy were trying to figure out how to set up the video game. She made a mental note to help them later. She needed to go to her corner. That's where she kept her backpack and other belongings. She sat down against the wall and sighed. She was losing her mind. What was the point of her being kidnapped if they weren't going to do anything to her? She reached into her backpack and pulled out her pajamas. She changed right there. She felt so vulnerable anyway she didn't care if anyone saw her. This was honestly becoming unbearable. She walked over to the Joker's office and slammed on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU CLOWN FACED BASTARD!"

The henchmen stood up as the Joker opened the door.

"Well that was certainly mean. Why so serious love?"

"I want you to hit me."

The Joker laughed. Sofia heard the henchmen whisper behind her. She didn't acknowledge it.

"Darling," the Joker said. "You honestly have no idea how overused that line is."

"SHUT UP! Can't you be serious for ten minutes? GOD! I want you to beat me! Punch me, kick me. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! Just do something!"

"So you _want me_ to hit _you_."

"YES! I know you're stupid, but try to follow the yellow brick road dipshit."

She knew she was falling for it. She knew and she didn't care. He smiled and walked back to his office. She turned around to look at the henchmen, whose faces were very relieved. As she began to walk back to them, she was stopped by an object hitting her back. She fell to the ground with a thud. She looked up to see the Joker standing over her with a pipe. He slammed it on her back repeatedly. After another minute, he instructed Sleepy to get the video camera. Sleepy obeyed, but he was slow doing it. The Joker hit him in the back of the head after he got the camera. The Joker knelt down to her and whispered in her ear.

"Remember this Jackie, you asked for it."

Sofia nodded as the Joker called Dopey over and handed him the camera.

CLIFFHANGER! The more you review, the faster I'll update. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast Mary-Kate Olsen on a spit.


	8. Jackie VS The Joker

HI PEOPLE! I was grounded ( I'm sorry but my brother told me he was going as the Joker for Halloween when I told him that me and my friend were going as the Joker. Because he cried, he now gets to go as the Joker too! I was mad so I yelled at him really bad and got grounded. Now enough excuses, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

7.

Bruce and Rachel were on the edge of their seats. The news just said they were receiving a live video feed of 'Jackie' and the Joker. They gave the same warning they did to ever Joker video, "The image may be disturbing", and cut to Sofia and the Joker. Sofia was lying on the floor unmoving and the Joker had a pipe in his hand.

"Evening citizens of Gotham. I know that you're thinking that Jackie got me to steal those items," he said while circling Sofia. "Well, in all honesty, I didn't steal those items. But that's not the point. Jackie has just informed me that she is tired of her lodgings. She has grown…bored of them. Isn't that right, Jackie?"

Sofia didn't answer. The Joker kicked her in the side.

"YES!"

The Joker smiled. "You see, she is actually _begging_ me to beat her. Shocking right? I thought so too. But when people beg for something, I am happy to oblige. So, just remember that little Jackie begged for me to do this."

The Joker walked in front of Sofia and yelled at her to get up. She got up, slowly, but she got up. She was immediately kicked back down by the Joker. She ran out of the view of the camera as she suddenly felt vomit coming to her mouth. She threw up as she heard the Joker laughing hysterically. He thought that it was _funny_? He honestly thought that this was amusing. She ran toward him and speared him down, taking the pipe out of his hands and beating him in the chest, head, and a couple of times between the legs.

"Do you still think its funny, you asshole?!" she screamed at him.

The henchmen watched in shock. She was _fighting back_. She was _hitting him_. They all looked at each other and asked the same question silently, "Should we do something?" They snapped out of their thoughts and turned back to the fight. Sofia kept on hitting the Joker, her screaming at him mixed with his muffled laughter. The Joker lifted his hands in the air. For some reason unknown to Sofia, she became scared and stopped beating him. She cowered in fear as the Joker lifted his legs and kicked her in the face. Julia, who was watching this the whole time, became pale and cold. She wasn't moving and Bruce couldn't remember the last time she blinked. She shouldn't be watching this. She should go. He put his band on her back and tapped it lightly.

"Julia, you shouldn't be watching this. Go into another room. Alfred will set you up. Go inside."

Julia lowered her mouth a little. Bruce moved his face closer to hers, listening intently. In an almost inaudible tone, she spoke.

"She wants me to watch this." she whispered.

The Joker turned toward the camera and smiled,

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. Maybe next time you should teach your little niece martial arts. Or anything that could help her out in si-tu-ations such as theeessse."

She was panting heavily. Sofia brought her hand to her mouth. She looked at it and saw that it was filled with blood. Her blood. This was going nowhere fast. She couldn't let people see this. They would know she was weak. They would know that she couldn't take care of herself. She was better than that. And she was going to prove it one way or another. If beating him with a pipe didn't work, she would have to try a different method. She got up and walked over to him, circling him like a vulture.

"Do you give u-p?" he asked her.

"You know, before we continue this, I loved being that close to you before."

Rachel and Bruce leaned forward as Sofia gave the Joker a flirtatious smile.

"Really? And is there any reason you choose to tell me this NOW?"

"Well," Sofia began. "You're just so…irresistible."

Sofia wrapped her arms around the Joker and pulled into a gentle kiss. The Joker responded in surprise, but actually returned the kiss. _She's so predictable. This is a trick. Why are you still kissing her? STOP IT, _The Joker kept telling himself. Sofia was very shocked that the Joker was kissing her back. She was even more surprised when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her closer. For some reason, it felt like he needed to be kissed. He needed to feel something in him other than pain. She shut her eyes to continue to trick him. The henchmen were as confused as Bruce was. He kept forcing himself to watch as Sofia lowered her hand to meet with the Jokers. In his hand, he was holding his knife. She ripped it out of his hand and pushed him away, causing him to fall back on the floor. Sofia glared at him as she wiped the war paint off of her face.

"Just to let you know, Uncle Bruce didn't teach me that. I learned that all by myself."

She ran up to him and straddled him. She brought the knife up and down his arm, ticking and making him giggle. It made him laugh. It distracted him. She put her hand into a fist and punched him square in the mouth. His head moved backward in shock, but he brought it forward again. He spat blood in her face and threw her toward the wall.

"Stupid little bitch!" he screamed at her. He walked over to observe her.

Small, some strength. But very small. No tears. For some reason, nothing he did to her provoked tears. She was coughing and breathing heavy. But no tears. She would be harder to break than he thought. She looked up at him, and their eyes locked. They couldn't break away from each other. Her eyes were, intriguing to him. He suddenly felt a weird feeling, and a part of his brain that hadn't worked in forever starting playing images in his head: MEMORY.

FLASHBACK

_A young boy, 10-13 years old is hiding in his bedroom. His parents are, once again fighting over stupid things. He could barely hear what they were saying over the sounds of glass and plates breaking. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He should've been used to this by now. It had been going on for what, 5 years now? But every night, the yelling seemed to get louder and dirtier. His father would always yell at his mom for suspicion of cheating when in reality, he was the one who always had prostitutes in the house. Apparently, cheating made you paranoid. He breaking of plates stopped and he could clearly hear what they were saying._

"_Put the fucking knife down now!" his father yelled at his mom._

"_Low life sack of shit, get away from me!"_

_He heard his mom struggle and decided to look at what was going on. He saw his mom leaning against the kitchen counter, struggling to get his father away from her. The knife in her hand was shaking. Was she going to stab him? Was she going to kill his father? His dad reached into his moms hand and took the knife._

"_You are a no good slut. You deserve to die."_

_She screamed as he brought the knife to her throat and slashed it. The sound of his mom gurgling and falling to the floor was unbearable. He sniffled a little. His mom was dead, and she never did anything. He coughed, which was probably the stupidest thing that he could've done at that moment. His father turned around and saw him, bloody knife still in his hand._

"_Well, what do we have here? You saw that, didn't you?"_

_He shut the door and ran back to his bed as his father tried with all of his strength to bust open the door._

"_Sonny, I just want to talk! Open the door."_

"_GO AWAY!" he cried. He got a suitcase out from under his bed and ran to his drawer to get his clothes and other items. He needed to get out of there and fast. Where would he go? Who was the closest family member? GRANDMA! That's it. He'd run away to his grandma's and explain the situation to her. _

_As he finished packing, his door flew in to reveal his dad. Knife in one hand and a chair from the kitchen in the other._

"_I thought I told you to open the door you little shit."_

_He scurried onto his bed and tried to climb out of the window above it. His father dropped the chair and grabbed his son's legs. He screamed and cried for help. For anybody to come to his rescue. But it was worthless. He was as good as dead. His father dragged him to the floor and shook him. He began to cry._

"_Stop, dad. Please STOP PLEASE! DADDY!"_

_His father just laughed._

"_Sonny boy, what's the matter with you? Why so serious?"_

_He knew that smell. He had been drinking again, his father had. Scotch this time. Last week it was gin. He was going to die at the hands of a drunk. No, no he couldn't let that happen. He had to act back. He ran out from his dads clutches and got the scotch bottle from the table. He shattered the glass against it and walked over slowly toward his father, carefully stepping over the body of his dead mother._

"_Why did you kill her?" he asked his father as he inched closer toward him._

"_I had my reasons," he explained. "Nothing for you to worry about. Now put that fucking thing down."_

"_NO!"_

_His father grabbed his hair and inched him closer to him, sticking the blade of the knife inside his mouth._

"_Why aren't you smiling? You know your mom and I love it when you smile. Come on, Joey. Smile for me."_

_Joey didn't answer. He just stood there, lifeless._

"_Well, if you're not going to smile for me, I guess I'll just have to MAKE YOU SMILE!"_

_The last thing Joey felt was the flick of the knife across his cheek before he became unconscious. _

END FLASHBACK!

The Joker grabbed hold of his face as he felt the pain of his scars. It felt like he had first gotten them. How did Jackie do that? He fell to the ground as he screamed out in pain, leaving Sofia scared and worried for him. He slowly got up and walked toward him. She watched him scream. She felt bad for the man, regardless of the pain he had just inflicted on her. She realized that the camera was still recording and yelled at Dopey.

"TURN IT OFF!"

Dopey nearly dropped the camera but obeyed and left the room. The other henchmen followed suit. Sofia bent down and looked at the Joker. He felt her presence still in the room. He looked up at her, making sure that his eyes never locked with hers again. She never thought that a man who had inflicted so much pain in his lifetime could appear so…helpless. And afraid. He never liked to show fear. He always wanted to prove that he was the strong one; that he was in control. But now, for some strange reason, he felt ok with showing her that he was in pain. He didn't understand why. But he needed to stop. This wasn't like him. He got up and brushed himself off. He tried to pull himself together as he spoke.

"Well Jackie, I hope that you learned your lesson about what happens when you beg people. Hopefully next time you will understand that. Get it?"

Sofia nodded and watched the Joker walk back into his office. She felt so different now. So…open. She walked toward the door. She wanted to talk to him; to know things. As she lifted her hand to knock on the door, she could've sworn that she heard a sniffle and a little sob. He was crying. Maybe not bawling, but tears were falling out of his eyes. Sofia couldn't believe it. But she knew why. She turned toward the wall and slid back on it, letting the tears fall from her face. She was crying for the same reason the Joker was, she had seen his past. She had learned about the night that changed him forever. And she felt sorry for him. She felt sorry for the Joker. She felt sorry for _Joey._

I honestly think that this is a very bad chapter. I think that it's lacking something, but I don't know what. Please be honest in your reviews and CHECK OUT MY POLL!

Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast Mary-Kate Olsen on a spit.


	9. Goodbye, Sofia

Hey people its little old me. Things were a little weird this week. There were disturbances in the force, let me tell you. In fact, they were all weirdly related to upcoming chapters of this story. I also felt really sick. No illness (and I'm not lying here) I read some The Dark Knight reviews that stated the film as "The Worst Movie of 2008" and I actually threw up. When I told my mom (who was sitting with her friends) that I didn't feel good, she demanded to know why. I told her that "They disgraced my obsession. My head hurts and if I can't go to my room I can't guarantee the safety of the uh…"innocent people."" She understood and I stood in my room for like an hour. (Yeah, I'm a freak) But anyway, you came here to read a story. And I'm gonna give it you. (Haha Mistah J. What would I do without you?) This might just be the worst chapter ever written. I'll leave it up to you to decide.

8.

Sofia woke up in her chair, sore all over. What happened last night? _Allow me to answer, dumbass. You got your ass kicked, made out with the Joker and then saw his past. All on national TV. Oh, and I forgot to mention that you cried your eyes out, too, _Sofia thought. She realized that if it was broadcasted on TV that her mother saw it, Bruce and Rachel saw it, and basically all of Gotham saw it. The only thing that truly bothered her was that she kissed the Joker. And it was pretty close to being a full on makeout session. And she wasn't the one to deepen it. _He_ was. He pulled her closer to him. Did he actually _enjoy_ that? _No, Sofi, don't think that. Don't let him enter your mind. Don't replay that kiss over and over again. Try and maintain some sanity in your mind. Don't think about how weirdly hot he dresses. Do not picture him in slow-mo. The Joker is not a Baywatch character, _she thought.

She went on all fours to try and force herself up. It was easier said than done. Her back was aching in pain from all the times he hit her with the pipe. She was one hundred and fifty percent sure that she had bruises all over her body. She finally was able to stand up. Wobbly and capable of falling at any point, but she was standing. She tried to make her way toward her backpack so she could get dressed. She noticed that the warehouse was too quiet. She looked at the clock on the TV: 3:30. They would probably be back at any minute. She felt extremely sorry for the punk-ass kids who would make fun of the Joker for getting beat up by a girl. Those stupid, stupid fucktards.

After what seemed like forever, she made it to her backpack and took out a pair of black leggings and a red and black long sleeved shirt. She took off her shirt and looked at her stomach. Black and blue marks were covering it, making it look like she was turning into some mutated smurf. She ran her fingers gently over the marks, but they hurt none the less. Curiosity took over her and she pressed her finger into one of the bruises. It hurt. She screamed out in pain, but for some reason to her the pain felt…good. It didn't hurt after a while. She liked the feeling of it. When she finally realized what she was doing, she put on her clothes and made her way to the couch. _What did he do to my legs? God, I honestly don't remember if he did anything to my legs. I should be glad that I don't have any deathly serious problems_, Sofia thought. When she arrived at the couch, she laid down. Would he bother her again today? _Do you honestly think he wants to deal with you? After the shit you put him through yesterday, you better be lucky you're not dead._

"Hey, hey," Sofia spoke out loud to the voices in her head. "The shit _I_ put him through? I believe that you were present when he was beating me with a pipe. I hit him in self-defense."

_Yes, but you ASKED him to hit you, if I recall correctly. And tickling him with a knife is not self-defense. And let's not forget you straddled him when he did that._

"I know I asked him, but that's because I should've gotten hit first. Doc didn't deserve to get beaten up. I shouldn't have asked for those things. And one, I tickled him to distract him. And two, straddled him to confuse him and to pin him down, dumbass."

_Can you blame him for being mad at you? You made him relive his past. And it was the one bad day he probably never wanted to relive._

The voice shut up as she hit her head repeatedly with a pillow. She sighed. She placed the pillow under her head and pulled the covers up to her neck. She admitted to herself that her inner bitchy voice was right. The one memory of the Jokers' that she saw, and it was the one that helped turn him into the psychopathic clown that he was today. She replayed the past in her head. He was such a cute little boy back then. His dirty blonde hair looked very weird cut short compared to his long, stringy green hair that we wore now. But she couldn't help but think that she wanted to see more. She wanted to know the other things that happened in his life. Was he married? Did he ever have friends? She wanted to find out. She had had an idea looming around in her head about how to get the information, but she wasn't sure she was ready for it. She was basically risking whatever sanity she had left if she went through with it.

Suddenly, the warehouse door opened, revealing the Joker standing with his henchmen behind him. _Wait a second. One, two three…where are Dopey and Happy?_ Sofia thought.

The Joker didn't even look at her as he made his way to his office. He slammed the door louder than usual and Sofia looked at the henchmen. They walked toward her and sat on their chairs. As they removed their masks, she noticed that their faces had no color in them. They were as white as the Joker's war paint.

"Guy, are you ok? How many did you kill today?" she asked. They always liked to tell her that. She thought it would get them talking.

But she was wrong. Their faces turned even whiter. They avoided eye contact with her.

"Come on guys. What happened? Did he miss his quota?"

Doc looked up at her.

"Jackie, he killed 29 people today."

29. _29? _He NEVER killed that many in a day. He might've before he kidnapped her, but he usually only killed 9-12 people in a day.

Sofia swallowed hard. "How?"

"He shot 10, told 13 people how he got his scars, different stories every time, and he stabbed 6 people. We didn't kill anyone. He did it all. It was…it was pretty bad. Dopey and Happy are throwing up outside. They couldn't really handle it."

_He changed his story EVERY TIME? Man, he's creative. I like creative men…NO! STOP IT! We had this discussion before_, Sofia thought.

Sofia tried to control her anger. She tried hard to fight back the tears as Dopey and Happy came inside. Blood was now on her hands. The people that died today were killed because she made the Joker angry. They died because she wanted him to beat the shit out of her. Because she saw the Joker's past. _More people are going to die if you go through with your plan. He won't care, either. He'll know that it will affect you._ And yet she didn't care. She dabbed her eyes on her sleeves and stood up.

"Doc," she said. "Do you feel up to going on a robbery with me?"

Doc and the other henchmen looked at her.

"If you need something, we can go and get it for you, sure."

"That's not what I meant. I want to go on a robbery to get things that I need. Now can you do it or not?"

Doc looked at the other henchmen, who gave him a 'why not?' kind of look.

"Sure, why not? You're gonna need a mask, though. Take Grumpy's."

Sofia nodded and walked toward Grumpy. He handed her his mask and a gun. It felt cold and dark in her hands.

"For safety. I think you know how to work this?" Grumpy asked.

"Yes," Sofia laughed. "I'll be ok."

She slid the mask over her face and walked out the door with Doc.

TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK TDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDKTDK

Sofia and Doc returned forty-five minutes later with around 9 bags. Sofia couldn't believe she did that. She put a man at gunpoint. Well, 5 men actually. She wouldn't have killed them, but she felt terrible for even threatening them. Dopey was the only one up when they walked toward the TV.

"Finally figured out how to work Guitar Hero, huh?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago. What's in the bags?"

Sofia looked at Doc with fear in her eyes. They had made a deal in the car: no one was to know of what she was doing until tomorrow.

"Just some more girl clothes she needed. The others were getting dirty," Doc lied.

Dopey nodded and went back to playing his game. Sofia smiled at Doc.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. Now, I stole a scissor for you to use. Now go do what you need to do."

Sofia shocked him by hugging him tightly before walking off to the bathroom with one bag. She locked the door and turned to face the mirror. She took out the things she would need. Just as she took the scissors in her hand, that stupid inner voice of hers spoke.

_Are you crazy? You're actually going through with this._

"Yeah. I am."

_Do you know what you're going to have to do? He'll make you kill people. Innocent people._

"But if I do that, I'll earn his trust. Then he'll be able to tell me more of his past."

_ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?_ _You would let people die just to get information on a psycho? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?_

"Uh-huh. I guess I have. No if you'll excuse me, I have something to do."

She tried to shut the voice out, but it was silently nagging her. She took the black hair dye out of the bag and placed it on the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and said:

"Goodbye, Sofia."

She took the scissors in her hand and brought them to her red hair. With every snip, she heard the voice.

_Murderer._

Snip.

_Psychopath._

Snip. Snip.

_You're losing your fucking mind. _

Snip.

_You're doing this just to get information the others might know. This is completely pointless._

Snip.

_Are you falling for him?_

Sofia stopped cutting her hair and thought about it.

_Maybe you're doing this because you want his attention. Maybe you want to just…I don't know, SLEEP with him?_

Was she falling for him? _Could_ she be falling for him?

"Possibly. Now shut the fuck up. I'm not finished yet."

Sofia went back to cutting her hair as she looked into her blue eyes. So this is what she needed to become to get what she wanted. This is what she had to do to get by now. She didn't want to kill and steal. But this is what she had to do. She felt extremely bad about having to do this. She wanted to cry about it as a matter of fact. The scissors slipped out of her hand and fell on the floor. She bent down to pick them up as she noticed the shine that the light created on them. So pretty. So…beautiful. Scissors never looked so friendly to her. She picked them up and brought them to her wrist. She winced and then sighed as she cut her wrist. _That felt really good. What a relief,_ she thought. She looked at her wrist to see if blood was emerging. It was; so she took some toilet paper and wrapped it around her arm. After she had tied the knot, she continued to cut her hair, as if nothing had happened.

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

Well there you have it. I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER AT ALL! I REALLY DON'T! Please give honest reviews. Thank you.

Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to roast Mary-Kate Olsen on a spit.


	10. Authors Note THE STORY WILL CONTINUE!

readers,

i know i haven't updated in forever, and i have a reason. no, i am not dead. don't worry about it.

my laptop caught a virus and i have no microsoft word or anything like that. also, school has taken over my existance and i haven't had any time for myself. it's been hell the past couple of months.

but don't worry! i have more chapters and ideas planned for this story, and it's far from over.

next month will come the next chapter, i swear. just don't be alarmed if the layout of it sucks because all i have is wordpad to work with. =[

thanks for supporting this story and i 3 you all

\m/ --------you rock!

~sofi


End file.
